zombiesofcodfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies Mode
Survive the Zombie hordes alone or cooperatively. Repel wave after wave of increasingly deadly Zombies in a number of frightening locales. But be warned: there are more than just Zombies lurking these dark hallways... :- Call of Duty: Black Ops game manual description. Call of Duty Zombies, also known as Nazi Zombies, or simply "Zombies" is a game mode incorporated in multiple Call of Duty titles. Zombies features the playable characters facing the undead in a very arcade-like fashion, with vending machines that give the player upgrades, chalk drawings that spawn weapons, a vast points system and many utilities that the player can use to aid in their survival. Zombies mainly features in Treyarch games, being created by the studio upon the release of World at War. The mode became highly popular throughout the lifetime of the game, returning in its sequel Call of Duty: Black Ops and that game's sequel Call of Duty: Black Ops II. At first, the mode was dubbed 'Nazi Zombies', and could only be played once the campaign was completed, in which the original map Nacht der Untoten would immediately start. Later games would simply call the mode 'Zombies' and it is not required to finish the game to play; however finishing the Black Ops campaign would result in the map 'Five' being unlocked and playable immediately, similar to World at War's Nacht der Untoten. Sledgehammer Games' COD: Advanced Warfare also includes Zombies Mode, included as DLC (downloadable content), called 'Exo Zombies'. The newly imporoved mode features Exo Suits and the fast mechanics that Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare has to offer. Gameplay Up to four players, eight on Grief, must defend against limitless waves of the attacking horde. Players are awarded points for kills and other actions. These points can be used to activate traps, buy perks and other upgrades, and to purchase weapons to make killing the undead easier. The players start on 'Round 1', where the zombies are slow and easy to kill. Every player will begin with an M1911 (Mauser C96 in Origins), two grenades and a knife melee attack. Once the round is completed, Round 2 will start with slightly stronger zombies than previously, and so on until the survivors are killed. Points System Each player starts off with 500 points, usually spent on getting a starting weapon or buying Quick Revive in solo. Additional points can be gained mainly from killing the undead, or by repairing zombie spawn barriers. Certain amount of points are gained for attacking and killing a zombie. The points that the player earns are: *10 points per non-lethal hit *50 points for a limb or groin kill *50 points for an explosive kill *60 points for a chest or torso kill *70 points for a neck kill *100 points for a headshot *130 points for a lethal melee hit Note that bullets penetrating multiple zombies will result in 10 points per zombie, with additional points added for any kills. A headless zombie will also give points constantly until death, where the full 100 points for the headshot will also be given. Points can be used to purchase items and progress through the map. Weapons found via chalk drawings cost anywhere between 200 - 2500 points, where extra ammunition can be purchased for half of the weapon's price, unless Pack-a-Punched (in which ammo will cost 4500). Doors and debris must be purchased with points to remove, allowing access to newer areas. These usually cost around 500 - 1250 points, with the most expensive doors being located further into the map. Points can also be used to purchase utilities, such as traps, Perk-a-Colas, the Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch. Note that trap kills will not give points. The Zombies A zombies sub-mode isn't complete without Zombies, the main antagonists of the mode and the most interesting of Call of Duty. Zombies spawn into the map mainly via barriers, which are made up of 6 wooden boards (with the exception of some barriers in WaW). These barriers can be rebuilt by the player to stall the zombies. Sometimes zombies will spawn from the ground near the player; these are known as 'risers' to the community and are not blocked by barriers. Other forms of zombies, such as bosses, have unique ways they spawn into the map. Zombies attack the player via swiping and scratching. It takes two hits to 'down' a player, unless that person has Juggernog, in which four hits are needed. Irregular zombies do different amounts of damage. Due to the short range that most zombie types have, training is a great way to counter the damage that would otherwise be inflicted. Maps So far there a total of 16 main maps in the mode, with a couple of spin-offs and sub-maps. Nacht der Untoten :"You drove them deep into the heart of the Reich. You thought they were dead. You were wrong." :-Map description. Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first map introduced in World at War. Located in a war-torn bunker, Nacht features four unnamed soldiers fighting for their life during the night against the horde. Nacht der Untoten is simple and small, having only one door and two debris, as well as three rooms to explore. The World at War version is the only main map in the mode not to include any Perk-a-Colas, as they were introduced into Verrückt. Nacht's only utilities include the Mystery Box, having only one location in the help room, as well as the infamous sniper cabinet. Verrückt :"Electroshock therapy. Chemically engineered beverages. Hordes of Undead Nazis. Find the power to unite and send them back to their graves!" :-Map description. Verrückt (German for "Crazy"/"Insane", a reference to inhabitants of asylums) is the second zombies map, introduced in World at War as a part of the first DLC pack. It takes place in a German crazy asylum, having similar traits from the multiplayer map 'Asylum'. The zombies in Verrückt are more dangerous than those in Nacht as they can attack through windows and they can sprint. Verrückt was the first map to introduce traps, Perk-a-Colas and the power switch. It also introduced the Mystery Box teddy bear mechanic, in which the box would move if used too much. Shi No Numa :"Maggot ridden corpses. Bug infested swamp. Hundreds of undead Imperial Army. Choose your tactic and defend for your lives!" :-Map description. Shi No Numa (Japanese for 'Swamp of Death') is the third map of Zombies, added in the second DLC pack of World at War, taking place in a Japanese operating base in a swamp. Shi No Numa is the first map not to have Nazi Zombies; instead Japanese soldiers were used as the texture for the undead. The full sprint mechanic from Verrückt has also been reverted back to the original sprinting speed, mainly due to the difficulty. Shi No Numa also introduces the original crew of Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski as playable characters, one for each player. Shi No Numa introduced a lot of new mechanics. It was the first map to introduce Hellhounds, a new boss-like zombie that spawns in packs and hunts the players down. Hellhounds spawn in the map during a Hellhound round, taking place every four or so rounds. If the player/s complete the round, a Max Ammo powerup will be rewarded. There is also the Flogger; a new trap that is basically a spinning post with spikes surrounding it, which will kill zombies instantly. Unlike Verrückt, there is no power on the map; Perk-a-Colas and the Flogger can be used as soon as they are accessed. Another utility introduced into the map is the zipline, which can be used to transport between the top floor of the main hut and the doctor's quarters. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 makes its appearence for the first time in Shi No Numa along with the Ray Gun, being able to be gained via the Mystery Box. Der Riese :"The Giant is rising. Face the might of the Nazi Zombies in their heartland. This is where it all began. This is where the master plan took shape. Is this where it all ends?" :-Map description. Der Riese (German for 'The Giant') is the fourth Zombies map, introduced in the last map pack of World at War. It takes place in a burning secret factory, the main base of Group 935. Category:Main Pages